


Breakfast.

by justaus



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Cuddles, M/M, Morning kiss, Sharing Pajamas, Sharing a Bed, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaus/pseuds/justaus
Summary: Byounggon and Seunghun were used to cuddling and spending the night together, but little did they know that everything would be different the next morning.
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Breakfast.

It was the first free day in months that Byounggon had since he started his new job a few months ago. Some people would prefer to spend the day alone, stay in bed with a coffee on hand and movies playing on the screen. Well, that was Byounggon's plan except that he called his best friend to join him.

— _I missed this_. — Seunghun confessed, holding onto Byounggon's arm tightly. 

— _I know, Hun. I'm sorry I didn't have time to be with you._ — the elder apologized, his voice tinted with sadness. Seunghun noticed that, so he tilted his head to the side and stared at his best friend's eyes. 

— _Don't be sorry, silly. It's not your fault! At least you have a job._ — Seunghun giggled, making Byounggon giggle too. 

Their dynamic was strange. Most people thought they were a couple, because they would spend every single day together. There wasn't a day where Seunghun didn't think of Byounggon, or the other way around. They were always in each other's minds. Even though they both had their respective group of friends apart, it wasn't the same. They didn't know exactly why, but it wasn't something to complain about. 

— _Hunnie, I'm so tired. I think I'm going to sleep._ — Byounggon yawned and then looked at his friend, who was looking at him with a soft smile on his face. 

— _It's okay, I'm going to sleep too_. — Seunghun was contagied by the yawn.

They both got up from the sofa and headed to Byounggon's room. Even if the guests room was already prepared, Seunghun followed the elder to his, it was an automatic reflect. It wasn't like they hadn't cuddled before, but maybe Byounggon wanted to have a peaceful night alone? That was what Seunghun thought before parting his way to the other room. 

— _Where are you going?_ — Byounggon asked, a confused expression on his face. 

— _Uh… the other room? I don't want to bother you._ — Seunghun spoke softly, somehow melting Byounggon's heart. 

— _Ah, don't be an idiot!_ — Byounggon chuckled, then extended his hand to grab Seunghun's arm and drag him inside his room. — _My pajamas are in the first drawer._ — Byounggon said before taking his shirt off, along with his pants; staying only in his underwear. 

Seunghun felt his cheeks burn, why was that? He had seen Byounggon like that before, even naked! But why was it different then? He shook his head, trying to erase every thought out of his head, grabbing Byounggon's pajama and heading to the bathroom. 

Putting Byounggon's pajama on, Seunghun stared at his own reflection in the mirror. It looked so big on him and it was only the shirt. He knew that trying the pants would be useless, the shirt was already covering half of his lower body so he came out like that, having Byounggon's pajama shirt as a dress. 

When he came out of the bathroom, Byounggon was already in bed, playing with his phone but his eyes slid up and down Seunghun's body, who blushed again. It was annoying, why was he feeling like that?

— _Have I told you how much I really like when you wear my things? —_ Byounggon asked once Seunghun was already lying down next to him. — _They look way better on you._

_— Yes, Goni. It's like the fifteenth time you do. —_ they giggled. 

There was never an awkward moment between them, they had never been weird with each other since they became friends, but for the first time in almost a decade of friendship, it was awkward. Byounggon couldn't get the image of Seunghun with his shirt on, exposing his legs, out of his mind and he wished he knew why. On the other side, Seunghun couldn't bear the image of an almost naked Byounggon lying next to him. 

The younger decided to ignore all kinds of thoughts and turn around to try to sleep, mouthing a soft goodnight before doing so. Byounggon followed him, turning around to the other side. Back to back, turning the lights off and closing his eyes. 

The night was cold outside, it was winter and Byounggon could hear the drops of rain on the window. Instantly, he woke up in the middle of the night because of his body being cold, he wondered why. But soon after, he found the answer when he saw Seunghun all wrapped inside the blanket they were supposed to share. The elder should have thought of that before, the bed wasn't big enough, therefore, the blankets weren't either. Coming closer to Seunghun, he managed to take the blanket from him, but it wasn't working, half of his body was still uncovered. 

— _Byounggon, what are you doing?_ — Seunghun asked with a sleepy voice, trying to open his eyes but still seeing nothing because of the darkness in the room. 

— _I'm cold._ —Byounggon groaned, still trying to take the blanket from Seunghun but instead, he found the younger boy turning around and cuddling him, resting his head on his chest and crossing his arms around his waist. 

— _Don't be cold anymore, Goni_. — Seunghun unconsciously left a small kiss on Byounggon's chest and the latter felt his cheeks burning. He didn't know if it was because of the blanket now covering all his body, or if it was because of Seunghun. 

Even though he was blushing and a little bit embarrassed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Opening his eyes and seeing the light coming from the window, Seunghun yawned and tried to get up from the bed, but a pair of arms were impeding him from doing so. He looked at his side and found Byounggon peacefully sleeping with his arms wrapped around him. Their faces were extremely close and Seunghun blushed. His heart was racing all of sudden. 

Noticing that Byounggon whined, Seunghun closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

— _I know you aren't sleeping, Hunnie._ — Byounggon kissed his nose softly. — Good _morning, sleepyhead._

_— Ah, you got me._ — Seunghun giggled, looking straight into his friend's eyes then his lips, which suddenly looked prettier than ever and Seunghun felt the need to kiss them.

But what was he thinking!? 

— _I am hungry_. — the younger broke the hug and erased the early thoughts he was having about his best friend. 

— _Me too._ — Byounggon noticed the awkwardness, sitting on the edge of the bed. — I'll _brush my teeth and then make our breakfast._

_— It's okay. I'll do that for you, stay longer in bed if you want. You deserve it! —_ Seunghun didn't give him time to answer and ran out of the room. He knew that if he stayed there for more time, his heart and brain would go wild.

But Byounggon was not one to stay in bed at mornings, so brushing his teeth and putting on some more comfortable clothes, he went downstairs to the kitchen to find a happy Seunghun dancing to some song on the radio, making toasts. 

Byounggon couldn't help but smile. He had always loved Seunghun's personality; always bubbly, smiling, he was truly a mood maker and Byounggon was so glad to have him in his life. 

Getting closer to him and being as cautious as possible, Byounggon stood right behind Seunghun. 

— _Hi_. — he whispered in the younger's ear, who let out a loud scream, which made Byounggon burst in laughter. 

— _You idiot!_ — Seunghun yelled and threw him a plastic spoon. — _I could've died!_

_— But you didn't._

_— Don't talk to me._ — Seunghun pouted and turned around to keep doing the toasts, ignoring all kinds of intentions Byounggon had to get his attention again. 

— _Hunnie, please._ — Byounggon hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Seunghun's shoulder. — _I'm sorry_. — the warm breath coming from his mouth right on his ear made Seunghun shiver, the fact that he was being hugged from behind wasn't helping either. What the hell was happening with him? He turned to face Byounggon, and again, their faces were close enough to feel each other's breath.

— _I h-have to think about it._ — The younger replied, not expecting to stutter. 

— _Oh, you stuttered._ — Byounggon giggled, making Seunghun blush harder. — Now _you're as red as a tomato._

_— Okay, okay, enough. Let me finish making the coffee._ — Seunghun tried to push the elder to get rid of him, but of course, it was impossible. Byounggon was a bit stronger than him, so trying to push him was in vain. 

— _Why are you nervous?_ — the elder asked, loosing the grip of his hands on Seunghun's waist, but still not letting him go. 

— _I'm n-not nervous!_ — Seunghun yelled, stuttering again. 

— _Why are you stuttering and blushing, then?_ — Byounggon shortened the space between them. He didn't know what was happening to him either but he felt the need to feel Seunghun's lips all of sudden. 

— _I'm sorry_. — Seunghun apologized before placing his hands around Byounggon's neck, attacking his lips with his own. 

He was expecting Byounggon to back off and push him away, but instead, the elder pulled him closer by his waist, continuing the kiss as if he had been waiting for it to happen a long time ago. Seunghun intertwined his fingers on Byounggon's hair, deepening the kiss and smiling in between. Byounggon lifted him gently, making him sit on the kitchen counter, placing himself in between Seunghun's legs. 

Breaking the kiss and catching their breath, they looked at each other with a soft smile on their faces. Seunghun was embarrassed so he chuckled nervously, leaning down to hide his face in between Byounggon's neck.

— _So… breakfast?_ — Byounggon asked, laughing. 

— _Breakfast_. — Seunghun got off the kitchen counter and served the coffee he was making earlier. A smile on his face that he didn't want to erase. 

**Author's Note:**

> ah too much fluff djfjdjd hope you enjoyed!


End file.
